


Kinktober 2019 Day 1: Suspension

by Punk_n_Sass



Series: Kinktober 2019 Ineffable Husbands Edition [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Kinda, M/M, Shibari, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_n_Sass/pseuds/Punk_n_Sass
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley try out suspension.





	Kinktober 2019 Day 1: Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the physics of this works and I'm too tired to figure it out. Good thing this is fiction.
> 
> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

“Just make sure that it’s secure. I’d prefer not to have to explain how I got discorporated via sexual hanging,” Crowley said over his shoulder.

“Trust me dear,” Aziraphale said as he looped the soft rope around Crowley’s wrists behind his back a few more times. “I’m not going to let you hang yourself.”

Aziraphale was the one who suggested they try this whole suspension thing. Crowley wasn’t a hundred percent sure at first but he was getting there as the Angel secured more knots. He trusted Aziraphale with his life, of course, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still slightly disturbed by the idea of possibly crashing into the ground face first with no way to catch himself.

The Angel finished tying Crowley’s wrists and moved to his legs which he was instructed to keep bent. A new length of rope was criss crossed over the demon’s thighs, making it impossible to spread his thighs or stretch his legs back out.

Aziraphale stepped back to admire his work.

“That’s it?” Crowley asked, looking down at his legs. He wasn’t entirely confident that this would be enough to hold his weight.

“Yep that’s it. Ready my dear boy?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“I’m going to use the rope around your legs to hoist you up, then I’ll bring your arms up and tie the ropes together,” Aziraphale explained as he ran his hands through Crowley’s hair. “You should end up in the same kneeling position you’re in now, just upside down. If anything looks to be slipping or you feel anything going wrong, tell me and we’ll stop immediately.”

Crowley nodded and felt as Aziraphale looped the ropes through the hooks in the ceiling and began pulling him up. First his knees went up and he laid back to allow the rest of his body to be pulled into the air. Then his wrists were pulled up so they weren’t dangling above his head. Finally everything was tied in place and Aziraphale stepped away from the ropes.

Crowley looked around, slightly disoriented but relaxed when he realized he wasn’t going to fall. Everything felt secure and Crowley finally let himself start feeling the blood rushing to his head. He felt floaty already and he couldn’t say he minded.

“Everything alright, dear?” Aziraphale asked as he trailed his hands over Crowley’s thighs.

“Tickety boo, Angel,” Crowley responded dreamily.

Aziraphale snorted and moved his hands to Crowley’s crotch. He gave Crowley’s cock a slow stroke, making the demon jump as much as his suspension would allow. Another stroke and Crowley was moaning lowly, cock hardening. 

“Do you think you could cum like this, love?” Aziraphale asked.

“Pretty sure there’s more blood in my head than my dick,” Crowley muttered.

Aziraphale gave Crowley a squeeze.

“Your body seems to disagree with you,” he quipped.

Crowley lost the ability to speak as Aziraphale rubbed his thumb over the head. Crowley tried to press his hips into Aziraphale’s hand, but he didn’t get to move far. Aziraphale kept his free hand on Crowley’s legs to keep him from swinging as he shifted.

Speeding up his strokes, Aziraphale twisted his wrist just right to bring Crowley to the edge. But it wasn’t enough. Crowley was light headed and could hardly focus with the blood rushing in his ears.

“Please, Angel,” Crowley begged. “I need more.”

Aziraphale held Crowley still and leaned in to take Crowley’s cock in his mouth, teasing the slit with his tongue.

Crowley arched his back and screamed Aziraphale’s name. It was the last coherent word he could manage as the Angel worked Crowley’s cock to the back of his throat, lavishing it with his tongue and just a touch of teeth.

Aziraphale knew Crowley was just about to cum, so he pulled off and stroked him through it. Crowley sobbed as he came, hitting himself in the face with his own release. He felt like his head was floating apart from his body and his ears rang.

Carefully, Aziraphale lowered Crowley to the floor as he gasped for breath that was difficult to get upside down. He held his Demon upright in his arms, stroking his hair and mumbling praises.

Once Crowley had caught his breath, Aziraphale miracled a damp cloth to clean him with.

The ropes were gently undone and Aziraphale kissed each spot that looked a little red.

“Was that good, dear?” Aziraphale asked once the ropes were neatly coiled and put away.

Crowley was still floating a bit outside his body as he lay sprawled out on the bed, but he was able to respond with a raspy, “Absolutely.”

“I’m glad. Maybe we can switch next time,” Aziraphale suggested. “It looked fun.”

Crowley perked up a bit at that. “Anything for you, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
Pillowfort:  
Dreamwidth:  
Twitter:
> 
> Come find me on social media!


End file.
